


coping

by anandrew



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Heartache, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anandrew/pseuds/anandrew
Summary: Sebastian works on his bike as a coping mechanism but coping mechanisms only really help if they're not stressful.
Relationships: Maru & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), sebastian & demetrius, sebastian & robin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	coping

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I did on my tumblr roleplay account (awastelandheart) and wanted to post it here for you guys. Hope you enjoy some light angst!

working on his bike was usually a good way to relieve stress. Sebastian knew exactly how the thing worked, from inside to out, and how to fix (almost) any problem the vehicle could ever endure -- but even with all that said, Sebastian was a man with a very hot anger and things can go very wrong if projects are started with a clouded mind.

all he was trying to do was change the oil and unhinge the roller chains to be scrubbed. easy. simple. he’s done both a hundred times. in theory, he could probably do both in his sleep -- so as usual he hooked the chain tool into place. only this time, it slipped like the thing was already covered in lube. brow twitch; he tried again with a bit more strength but as before, the tool slid out of place before any of the chain could be pried off. 

Sebastian made a sound of annoyance at the back of his throat, all gravely with narrowed eyes. what the hell was going on? he shifted on the creeper, the wheels grinding sand-sized pebbles into the concrete of his bike shed. shoulders raised, hands poised with strong fingers; the tool sat in position, he began to twist the lever and -- it resisted so he gripped tighter. pale hands shook, face creased with concentration and irritation. just a few more twists until ...clang! the inner knob on the tool snapped. metal pieces flew and the tension in his mouth exploded.

“oh, FUCK IT!” he roared as he slammed what remained of the tool on the ground, causing more metal to splinter across the ground. his hands flew to his face, covering it in exasperation as he continued to groan loud sounds of anger and frustration. the noises began to resemble sobs and the palms against his eyes pressed harder, turning into fists as negative thought churned into negative thought.

( he couldn’t even succeed at his own projects -- it made sense that Robin asked Maru for help instead of him; after all, she’s smarter, not like he had a scientist for a dad like she did. all he was destined to be was a hot headed, abusive asshole. Robin knew that and that’s why she liked Maru more, she was better than him even biologically )

Sebastian’s throat produced a noise like a tire screeching on wet pavement; his vocal chords ripped the sound out and at the same time he reached up to punch or push away whatever was in reach -- which happened to be the heavy bike looming above him still. with too much strength his hands darted against it, the thing began to teeter forward and another, more fearful sound was made as he scrambled backwards just in time to escape having his legs crushed. 

he flinched inward as the calamity echoed against the garage walls. knees bent towards himself, arms shielding his face -- after the initial crash, bits of metal bounced across the concrete until finally, silence. though even in the silence Sebastian didn’t move from his position for several beats. almost hopefully he listened still; surely ... someone would ... come check, right? ...

... right?


End file.
